A mobile device, for example a mobile phone or tablet computer, may include a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) that is removable from the mobile device and associates the mobile device with a user account of a cellular carrier. The memory of the UICC may include cellular carrier software from the cellular carrier of the UICC, which may be installed on the UICC during UICC manufacturing or activation with the cellular carrier and occasionally updated by the cellular carrier. According to some schemes, the UICC stores an Internet Protocol (IP) address of a Subscriber Identity Module Over The Air (SIMOTA) server that is accessed by the mobile device for installing or updating the cellular carrier software. One drawback of these schemes is that the IP address of the SIMOTA server specified by the UICC may not correspond to the optimal SIMOTA server. For example, this may be the case when the specified SIMOTA server is no longer operational, offline, overloaded, geographically distant from the mobile device, etc. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for installing or updating cellular carrier software via a SIMOTA server may be desirable.